


It Started With a Cup of Coffee

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Jesse stops for a cup of coffee and ends up meeting the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa for Corteae! Enjoy~!

It started with a cup of coffee. Jesse McCree had a long day ahead of him, and he knew that he wasn't going to make it without a strong cup of joe behind him. There was a coffee shop that had opened up near his auto shop, so he had decided to stop by there that morning.

 

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the oriental decoration in the place. It was cozy, if he were to be honest. Tucking his thumbs into his belt loops, Jesse padded up to the counter and glanced at the menu. He was startled when a green-haired boy bounded up to the counter, all teeth as he grinned. 

 

“Hello! Welcome to my shop. What can I get for you today?” He tilted his head, propping his elbows up on the counter. Jesse thought it was kind of adorable, if he were to be honest. He smirked, chuckling a little. 

 

“Just a large coffee, no cream or sugar if you wouldn't mind, darlin’.” The cowboy reached up, tipping his hat. In place of his favored cowboy hat, he had picked up his baseball cap with his shop’s logo on it. The boy hummed, nodding and scooping up a styrofoam cup before setting it under a coffee maker. 

 

“McCree’s Auto Shop. Is that where ya work?” The enthusiastic boy tilted his head again, resting his palms on the counter. Jesse chuckled, finding his enthusiasm endearing. He hummed a little. 

 

“I own the place. Name’s McCree. Jesse McCree. And you are...?” He took a seat at the counter, folding his arms on the table. 

 

“Jesse McCree. I am Shimada Genji. Like you, I am a business owner. This is my coffee shop, in fact.” He chuckled a little and Jesse nodded.

 

“I like it. It's cozy.” He grinned. A hot cup of coffee was pressed into his hand and he accepted it gratefully. Taking a sip, he hummed in appreciation. “That's some damn good coffee, darlin’.” He chuckled. Genji beamed with pride at that. 

 

“Thank you! I'm glad you like it. It is homegrown back in my hometown.” Genji bowed, coming back up with a small smile. Jesse toasts his cup of coffee, dipping his head before taking another sip. 

 

“I might make this a regular stop in the morning.” Jesse smirked, sliding his finger around the rim of his coffee. He saw the faint blush on Genji’s face and decided that this would become a regular stop. The barista was adorable, and the coffee was great. Glancing at his watch he sighed a little. “Sorry to run, darlin’, but duty calls. See ya tomorrow.” Jesse tipped his hat again before leaving his payment and tip on the bar. He left, heading to his shop to start his busy work day. 

 

As promised, Jesse visited the shop every morning and chatted with the friendly barista when he wasn't busy. As the days grew into weeks and the weeks grew into months, Jesse found himself falling for the barista. When the first snow fell, the mechanic finally worked up the nerve to say something.

 

“So. I'm free this Sunday. I know the shop ain't open on Sunday’s. Would you wanna grab a bite to eat with me Sunday night perhaps?” He tilts his head. He knew he made the right choice when Genji lit up like a light.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date, McCree?” The smaller boy teased, propping his chin up on his hands. Jesse felt himself blush a little.

 

“Maybe I am. Well?” He grins, trying to keep his facade. He watched as Genji turned a rather attractive shade of pink before shyly turning away. 

 

“I suppose I could go out.” He spoke wryly, grabbing a napkin and a pen before scrawling something on it. He slid it over to Jesse and the mechanic recognized it as a phone number. 

 

“I'll take ya wherever you wanna go, darlin’.” Jesse grinned, taking the napkin and slipping it into his pocket. He tipped his hat, leaving his usual tip and payment before heading off to another boring day at work. Half way through, he found himself texting Genji. They settled on the Wasabi Grill downtown, and Jesse realized just how long it'd been since he'd been on a date. The weekend couldn't come fast enough. 

 

Sunday afternoon, Jesse took a shower, scrubbed the grease off his skin, and trimmed his beard. He dressed himself in a nice pair of blue jeans and a red flannel. When he picked Genji up, the sight of the smaller man made his heart skip a bit. He thought he cleaned up nice, but seeing Genji dressed up in slacks and a button down made him feel inadequate almost. 

 

“Good evening, McCree.” Genji grinned, sliding into the passenger seat of Jesse's truck. The mechanic cleared his throat, shifting the car into gear before starting the drive. 

 

“Good afternoon, darlin’. You look...wow.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. He was thankful it was dark out, since he was certain he was as red as his shirt right now. 

 

“You don't clean up to bad yourself, cowboy.” Genji hummed, sliding across the bench seat to sidle up against Jesse. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He was caught completely off guard. It wasn't an unwelcome motion, however. He wrapped his arm around Genji’s waist, finding the motion natural and comfortable as they approached their destination. 

 

The night started with sushi, and ended as a night that Jesse McCree would surely never forget. Jesse was awoken the next morning by the sun shining in through his window. He groaned a little, rolling over and burying his face into the pillow next to him. He was caught off guard when the pillow moved, groaned, and grabbed onto him. It took his sleep-addled brain a moment to process that the thing next to him wasn't a pillow. 

 

“I'll be...” he breathed staring down at what could have been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Genji was still asleep, breathing deeply. The sun glowed lightly on sleep-warmed cheeks, highlighted by a few well-placed bruises along his lower lip. He reached out, unable to help himself as he brushed the back of his hand over those cheeks.

 

“Mm, Jesse?” Genji stirred, reaching up to grab his wrist gently. He blinked his eyes open slowly, yawning and pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “Good morning.” He gave a sleepy smile, nuzzling against his hand. Jesse chuckled a little. 

 

“Good morning to you too, beautiful.” He drawled lazily, nuzzling against him. He reached out, drawing Genji into a loose hug. The smaller man brushed his fingers lightly through Jesse’s chest hair, a smirk on his lips. 

 

“Thank you, Jesse. For last night. I have not had a night like that in...quite some time.” The green haired boy leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Jesse’s lips. Jesse blushed, humming softly into the kiss. 

 

“You're welcome, darlin’. The honor was all mine.” He assured him, pulling himself up into a sitting position. There was a soft noise from Genji as he followed, resting his head on Jesse’s chest. 

 

“I do not mean to alarm you, but both of us are late in opening our shops.” He laughed, not showing any signs of getting up. Jesse checked his phone, snorting a bit. 

 

“That we are. I'm sure it'll be fine.” He hummed, playing with Genji’s hair.

 

This was how Jesse and Genji would spend their weekends from then on out, going to dinner and then spending the night together. This lasted until Jesse decided he wanted to take the next step. He was nervous the next time they went out, more so than the first time he had asked Genji out. 

 

“Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?” Genji teased, sidling up against him. Jesse gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing his side. 

 

“Nerves. That's all. There's somethin’ I been wantin’ to ask us, Gen. We've been seeing each other for a while now. In fact, it's been about a year. I don't want to just spend weekends with ya, darlin’. I want to spend every night with you and wake up every morning with you. I guess what I'm askin’ is...Genji, will you marry me?” He asked, producing a box from his pocket and opening it to reveal an emerald set in a silver band. He watched the shock flash across Genji’s face before he was wrapped up in a tight hug. 

 

“I thought you would never ask! Of course I'll marry you, McCree!” Genji grinned, nuzzling against him and kissing his face. Jesse laughed, relieved as he pulls him into a deep kiss. Dinner that night tasted better than it had in a while, and Jesse couldn't stop grinning. 

 

Genji was his fiancé. Over the course of the next few months, they merged their shops into a coffee/mechanic shop. Surprisingly enough, it made their businesses flourish. 

 

Jesse wasn't sure where their lives would lead, all he knew was that he was headed there with the love of his life and he couldn't be happier as he stared at Genji, dressed smartly in a tuxedo as the stared at each other. 

 

“Do you, Jesse McCree, take Genji Shimada to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Jesse grinned widely as the man conducting the ceremony finished, giving Genji’s hand a gentle squeeze. He knew he would walk to the ends of the earth if Genji asked him to. With an air of certainty, he gave his answer. 

 

“I do.”


End file.
